Part III: Keep Your Enemies Closest
by TheMalfoyPotterExperience
Summary: Currently Under Construction! Keep your friends close & your enemies closest. Slash. HPDM. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;; here you are my pretties. remember to reveiw! kthnx.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco's finger lingered over the button but he quickly turned around again. Holding his head he exhaled his pent up anxiety. He had been standing outside the Malfoy Manor for twenty minutes trying to work up the courage to enter.

He closed his eyes and slammed his index finger down on the red button too quickly to stop himself.

A small house elf appeared in front of him and he smiled weakly.

" Hello Tippy" His hand brushed the back of his neck and he nodded to the closed gates.

" May I come in?" He asked wryly when the creature didn't move.

" Master Malfoy has ordered Tippy not to let Draco Malfoy in" Tippy winced.

" Why? I paid- why?" He stamped his foot in the dirt, angrily.

" Tippy is just a house elf. Tippy cannot know these things" She squeaked.

" Get my mother" Draco ordered.

" I'm right here Draco" Narcissa had apparated moments before his request.

" What is the meaning of this?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Your father said since you have betrayed us-him…"

" THAT IS SHIT! You know that Mother! I just traveled around the fucking world for him for two god damned years!" Draco's face was flushed as he threw his arms up in the air.

" I can't do anything to change his mind Draco, my son…trust me…I have tried" She whispered to him, her pale features sunken.

Draco realized that what he was yelling about was impossible to change by yelling at his mother, the only person in the world that cared for him at the moment.

" Where am I to go?" He said through gritted teeth, his eyelids falling closed.

Narcissa didn't reply to him, she just took her son into her arms. Draco was about to protest when a large coin purse was shoved into his oversized pocket.

" Well then goodbye mother" Draco said regretfully.

" Goodbye Draco, my son" She had tears in her eyes, upset that their encounter was so brief.

Draco watched his mother disappear, along with the dumbfounded house elf. He looked up at the setting sun and he sighed loudly turning to the mansion to lift up his middle finger angrily.

* * *

Draco held the key he had just received from the tender at the Leaky Cauldron, in his hands as he trudged up the steps to his room. A witch with large blue eyes stared after him as he hissed and fussed with his many bags.

" Take a picture" He growled at her as he stopped to lean against the wall to catch his breath.

" Malfoy, right?" The girl asked crossing the distance between them, picking up a few of his bags so they could continue.

" Yes. Who're you?" He asked rudely

" Rachel Carlson" She replied and dropped the bag and trunk to the floor as Draco fumbled with the keys.

" Why are you here?" She asked him as they entered the warm room.

" Because I need some where to stay. Why are you here?" His eyes narrowed.

" A friend of mine and myself own apartments a little ways from here. We give them cheap. A lot of people with no where to go and little money come here. I suppose I'm a recruiter"

" Do I look homeless to you?" Draco raised his eyebrow not sure if he was satisfied with the answer or not.

" Um…" She shrugged and then nodded her head, " Too be completely truthful…yes Mr. Malfoy, you do look homeless. But that's not why I stopped you."

" Well what do you want? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" He snapped, turning around to unfold something from its tight wrapping.

" You see…I made a promise to a friend of mine…that if I ever saw you…I had to stop you" She answered slowly.

" Who's your friend?" He asked, his mind drawing a blank. He had no one that cared for him. Except…no. That was a long time ago. The past.

" Larry Lauder" She answered slowly.

" Larry? I know no one by that name" He smirked, shaking his head.

" That's too bad…" She pushed herself from the door frame and gracefully walked in, " You want a flat though? It's cheap…nice…" She smiled swiping her finger across a shelf, examining the dust.

" No thanks Rachel, was it?" He answered shortly.

" Yes but please call me Rae" She replied.

Draco's head shot up and he felt his throat tighten. Rachel…Rae? He suddenly felt dizzy and had to grip the counter to keep from falling. Larry Lauder? Harry Potter. His heart stopped at the name.

" No" He whispered.

" Excuse me?" She asked making a face.

" Um. No- I just remembered…I do need that flat," He said airily.

" Good then, Mr. Malfoy…I'll arrange your things to be taken over…for now just come with me" Rae smiled slyly and dropped some floo powder into the blazing fire.

Draco stepped into the green flames after her and waited for the fast movement around him to halt back into reality.

He wondered why he hadn't remembered her but then realized her hair was much longer now and she was a bit thinner. He shook his head and watched Rae bound down the drive to the familiar flat from his past- or future-.

" C'mon Mr. Malfoy!" She giggled, motioning him to follow. He did as he was told careful to avoid bringing attention to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;; Okay! Sooo exams are over! But...I'm taking drivers right now so I'm pretty busy. I've actually had this written for ages...heh heh heh...sorry! R&R!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2;**

**

* * *

**

Draco rolled on his side he was hunched up in one corner of the bed out of habit. He yawned and stretched out, staring at the single beam of light coming in through the curtains.After a long internal debate he finally got out of bed and crawled to the bathroom.

The flat wasn't the same as he had remembered it. There were no pictures hanging on the walls and it was very plain. There were a few trunks of things in the middle of the living room along with a few random pieces of furniture. It was rather lonely. The only other people he had seen in the past few weeks were Bella and Rae. Their many cats barely counted as anything.

The water in the shower was freezing cold. It stung his skin each time he moved. He didn't actually realize his skin was beginning to tint a light blue, until he stepped out.

Towel drying his hair he pulled on a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt, removing the tie for it didn't look right. He examined his flawless complexion for a moment before searching his trunk for a small drawstring bag.

Upon finally finding it he drew open each string and poured a fair amount of powder into his pasty white palm. Tossing the flour like substance into the blazing fire he followed close behind, disappearing into green flames.

He shook the hair from his eyes as he stepped out of a fireplace. A few people glanced up as he crossed the room to the door. It opened with the ring of a bell and fell shut with a thud. He looked around, soaking in his surroundings. He briefly remembered the place for he and his father had used floo powder to reach the destination when he was still in school. It was a shabby looking department store to any muggle but to wizards, it was just a part of the floo network.

Shaking his head in disgust over muggles, Draco applied the normal sneer to his pale features. He had been quite used to them at this point in his life. After traveling the world he had gotten acquainted with many of them quite well. His former hate for them just turned to a particular loathing.

He reached into the pocket of his silky smooth dress trousers and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He opened the folds carefully and examined its contents. The address scribbled upon it was hard to make out. With a squint of his eyes he finally managed to read it and lifted his head, looking to the nearest street sign. Noting that he was indeed on the correct street he began towards the opposite site of the lane, the street numbers descending.

" 14563…14565…14567" He thought out loud, stopping in front of the small shop. A large pair of neon scissors blinked lamely at his vision. He recognized the place easily and pushed open the door. The definite scent of hair products immediately filled his nostrils. Subconsciously he reached up and patted his own hair into place.

" Can I help you?" A woman asked, her American accent was thick. She had long curly red hair, huge brown eyes, long legs, a busty chest and a round middle. She was so awkward looking that Draco might have been surprised had he not already known her.

" Um…hi" He managed to reply carefully. The look of annoyance prompted him to go on. " My name is Draco and I'm looking for a job…"

She set down the pick comb in her hand and muttered apologies to the woman in a chair beside her. Draco noted that she was from the United Kingdom for she spoke with the accent.

" Oh Alright, Draco was it?" She asked, moving her way to the front of the shop.

" Yeah, Draco" He answered his gaze following her movements.

" It's a shame you're applying" The woman in the chair said as the redhead leafed through papers.

" Why's that?" He asked, leaning against the counter casually.

" Here" The American woman said thrusting the papers into his hands carelessly.

" Because, my daughter would have absolutely fawned over you" The English woman replied with a chuckle.

" Oh" Draco managed to put two and two together, " You think I'm gay?"

" Most men that work in beauty salons are" The redhead offered.

" Nah, I'm bisexual" Draco replied with a sly grin. Muggles are weird.

Both the women laughed as they continued on with their business prior to his interruption.

Removing the odd plastic quill-or as it was labeled; _bic_- from the safety of the cup holder he scanned through the applications he had been given. He eventually figured out how to work the weird device and began to write his answers to the forms.

_Name? Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Age? 20_

_Birthplace? Winchester._

" 'The bloody fuck?" He murmured trying to figure out what a 'Phone _number_' was. He had heard Hermione and Harry talk about them once before. Furrowing his brow he skipped over the next few questions then continued.

" When you're done honey, just set them up there." The woman with crimson hair said after a few minutes, snapping her gum.

" I'm Laine by the way." She added.

It took all Draco had not to say ' I know.' He had of course worked with the woman before- or was it considered after? Anyways when he and Harry were thrown into the future he had had to fill in for her on countless occasions. Bella had suggested the job to him.

" Bye" Draco waved politely as he set the papers on the counter. Pushing open the door he heard them say their goodbyes just before the door fell closed.

" And now for the hard part" He thought aloud shielding his eyes from the newfound sun.

Draco glanced to the road making sure there was no oncoming traffic before throwing himself into the road. He crossed the street and quickly ran to the next point at which he needed to turn. There was a large group of people surrounding the stupid muggle contraction with images of men walking and palms facing him. He huffed, his breath visible in the air. He was about to stand up taller to see what was taking so long when his eyes landed on familiar brown ones. His heart stopped and his stomach flopped.

" H-H-Hermione?" He sputtered his jaw slack.

" Dray-co?" She half screeched.

" Hi," He managed to say not taking any notice to the people now moving past him. Suddenly crossing the street didn't seem so important.

" You- hi," She said smiling only slightly.

" How are you?" He asked after a moment, raising a brow.

" I was fine," She said bitterly.

" Look- I know I messed up but I- I'm sorry" He said after a moment of studying her hardened expression.

" How long have you been back?" She asked curiously, her baby blue knit hat clung to her head making her brown curls pour over the collar of her coat.

" Three weeks as of tomorrow," He replied honestly.

" Oh" She said giving him a strange look.

" Are you- how's Harry?" He asked his voice dipped at the name.

" Fine." She said so sharply that it hurt Draco's ears.

" Did he do o-"

" Look, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Dra-Malfoy," Hermione said her eyes glazed as she pushed past him. He sighed and rubbed his temples in a slow circular motion, dropping himself into a bench.

" Nice talking again too, Mudblood" He murmured into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;; I just thought you all would want to know that... I gots a hello kitty shirt on! -giggles- yay! R&R?****

* * *

Chapter 3;**

* * *

She put her shoulder to the door and slowly turned the knob. Then she crossed the room to the bed in the center of the back wall. The being lying in bed stirred trying to situate himself before the silence was once again over taken by soft snores. Kneeling down so she was eyelevel with the raven-haired boys closed eyes she reached over and shook him lightly. 

" Harry," She whispered watching him roll over restlessly. " Harry- it's me…wake up," She said making her voice as calm as her features were soft. He slowly lifted his head from the comfort of the plush white pillows, his eyes meeting hers.

" Hi Hermione," He said with the saddest excuse for a smile she had ever seen. He reached over and felt the top of the table beside his bed for the wired glasses. Upon finding them he slid them up the bridge of his nose and watched the blur of his vision become a young woman.

" Hi Harry" She replied her brown eyes shining as she tried to form another sentence.

" What day is it?" He asked his voice returning to the normal hoarse croak. That usually meant he had been crying again.

" It's Tuesday the third of March," She said without much thought.

" I've been in bed for…four days…" Harry heaved a frustrated sigh.

" Yes" She answered although it was not necessary. She nervously reached her shaking hand up to his cheek and ran her fingers along it gently.

" I'm fine Mione" He snapped turning away.

" I'm sorry Harry- it's just…I worry," She said tears forming in her eyes. " Ron worries too, Ginny Molly, Tonks, The twins…" She trailed off sniffling.

" I don't see why, I'm perfectly fin- perfect" He said his greasy hair flopping into his eyes as he tried to sit up.

" God damn it Harry! You are not! You haven't showered, you don't eat enough, you never leave the house, you don't even know that you've been fired!" Hermione exclaimed no longer able to hold her aggravation inside.

Harry stayed silent as she breathed heavily in front of him, his head falling limp. Finally after many minutes he whispered, " I just- I miss him so much" Then the tears began to fall. It started out as a single drop wandering down his cheek but the flow increased and he was soon sobbing helplessly.

" I know you do" Hermione whispered regretfully. " I know you do" She repeated quickly throwing her arms around his neck. She wished she could take all his pain away, soak it into herself.

" I can't stop this Herm, I don't know where he is- if he's dead…I-I" He spluttered the rough sobs sounding painful. " I need him…I need him…" He repeated in a whisper to her ear.

Hermione held him for hours as she always did. She ran her fingertips up and down his back in a soothing rhythm. She wiped his tears away before the saltiness hit his thin lips as he heaved sob after sob.

" I saw him today Harry…" She finally murmured into his trembling chest. The shaking stopped. Along with his heart stopped.

" Wh-where?" He managed to ask rubbing his eyes.

" In town- he was alone" She answered stroking his hair.

" I- when did he get back? What did he say? Did you talk to him? Did he ask about me? Did he ask about where I was?" He slurred the questions together.

" Two weeks ago…yes…yes and no" She answered slowly pulling away from him to look into his eyes.

" D-did you ask him w-where he was staying?" Harry asked sitting up straight.

" No Harry, I'm sorry…I was- I still am angry with him," She answered candidly fingering the hem of her skirt. Brown locks fell in front of her eyes covering the guilt written on her features.

" Bu-But he's here? In London?" He asked hurriedly a true smile stamped across his own face.

" Yes but Harry," She opened her mouth to continue but he interrupted her by jumping- yes jumping- from the bed fumbling around noisily for a shirt.

" DRACO IS HERE IN LONDON WITH MEEE! HARRY POTTER!" Harry danced around in nothing but boxers, socks and a half-buttoned shirt.

" HARRY!" Hermione finally exclaimed trying to catch his attention. He snapped his head to look at her. " I don't want you to see him" She stated sheepishly. He stopped pulling the pair of pants he was about to step into and stared at her wide-eyed.

" Why not?" He asked blinking in confusion.

" B-Because he hurts you!" She said sounding flustered.

" No he doesn't Hermione, anyways, even if he did…it doesn't matter" He brushed off her comment.

" IT DOESN'T MATTER?! Harry James Potter!" She got to her feet and walked over to him jabbing her finger into his chest angrily, " You have been like this" She paused to motion around them. " Since he left you. He hurt you! He hurt you many times before too!" Hermione added trying to compose herself. Harry backed from her with one step and shook his head in disbelief.

" It was my fault he hurt me, I wasn't good enough for him…but I'll do better this time Hermione, he won't hurt me if I do better" He replied his voice saturated of deceit. The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched and her jaw dropped her blinking increasing rapidly.

" Is that what you thought all these years? That it was you?" Her voice shook, " That stupid, lousy ungrateful little cockroach!" She screamed her eyes full of hatred.

" I am going to avada kedavra him! I swear to Godric fucking Gryffindor!" She was storming around the room now, tidying things up as she always did when she got anxious. " I will turn him into a ferret and force him to eat dirt from the floor!" She continued her rant. Harry stayed where he was dumbfounded by her sudden burst. " He's awful! A foul little pig! All he wants is a stupid bang every so often. Oh Malfoy will get a nice bang- not the sexual kind either!" She shook throwing a wad of clothes into the hamper beside Harry's feet. " Calling me a Mudblood, Ronald a Weasel, now this! When I am done with him his superiority complex will be so messed…he is so shamelessly obsessed with himself! He cares for no one else," She hissed ignoring Harry's attempts to force her to sit down. Her face had gone crimson and small droplets of sweat formed upon her furrowed brow.

" Draco Malfoy is going to pay for what he's done to you Harry" She finally stopped moving long enough to stare him down. " Go get the telephone book" She barked flopping down on the bed after conjuring a large pile of papers. They were going to do a bit of research. And with every breath Hermione Granger took, Draco Malfoy was one step closer to his downfall.

* * *

" I should have known he lives at Bella and Rae's" Harry rambled as Hermione turned sharply into a drive. " It's so ironic because you know," He was about to say 'its where we lived together' but stopped realizing Hermione had no way to see the future the way he had. 

" Who?" She turned her head to look at him but quickly allowed her eyes to dart back to the road.

Once the car was stopped, Hermione briskly climbed out slamming the door behind her. Her footsteps echoed across the pavement as she neared her destination. Harry still sat in the car fumbling with his seat belt as Hermione knocked on the door.

" Open up!" She yelled her accent flaring. There was a rustle of movement, which then turned to footsteps before the bolt-lock turned clockwise, and the door handle twisted open.

" Hermione?" The blonde asked through squinted eyes. It was easy to see that he had been napping quite recently. Before he could pull his shirt the rest of the way over his head something hit his nose with a powerful force. Draco stood there slightly dumbfounded not aware that his nose had begun to bleed heavily.

" Hermione!" Came a voice as a man came and grabbed at the girls arm as if to take back the punch.

" What!? He deserves it! Look what he's done to you, Harry" The name was what caused Draco's jaw to drop. While she continued Draco reached into his back pocket. As if in a dream everything slowed. The moment sparks flew from the end of his wand things snapped back in to place.

" What did you do to her?" Harry exclaimed kneeling over to examine the girl passed out on the ground.

" It's just a spell to knock her out- sometimes it can have a few side effects…I've only ever done it once," Draco replied as if this were a normal situation.

" Like?" Harry asked seemingly to have forgotten his fear of the very man before him.

" Memory loss, Brain lapse, things like that" Draco said pushing his wand back into his jacket pocket. Harry was lifting Hermione's closed eyelids with his thumb.

" How do I wake her up?" He asked after shaking her by the shoulder receiving no luck.

" The spell is called _Revisio_ but, I don't want to be around when you wake her" Draco muttered his back now turned to the door.

" Okay um, Draco?" Harry said softly.

" What?" He snapped turning around causing Harry's cheeks to tint pink.

" Err- Thanks" Harry said then watched Draco walk back inside. Refusing to cry in front of Draco's window he picked up her body and began to drag her back to the car. Once he reached the car and her body was limply propped up in the seat he curled into a ball and lightly began to sob. The pain became overwhelming surrounding his skin in heat. He finally sat up and prepared to say the spell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Read. Reveiw. Love.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4;**

* * *

Draco threw the door open, legs winding around his waist hard lips suckling his hungrily. He dropped his heavy jacket setting the brunette down on his massive bed. He collapsed next to her readily accepting another fiery kiss. Her short hair bounced as she positioned herself back in his lap. He allowed her hands to wander him as his thoughts followed. He felt butterfly kisses being applied to his collarbone, her perfume heavy in the air.

Suddenly he realized he wasn't in the least bit turned on. He furrowed his brow groping his hands down her thin frame. He slid his hands down further, the velvet dress she was wearing tightly clinging to her ass. Again he felt nothing but a pain in his side where her knee was digging into his hip.

" Get off me," He grunted having not meant to sound so angry. She looked up at him her eyes once glazed over in lust now swirling confusion. His expression hardened and she quickly clamored off of his lap.

" I'll leave but Draco, might I ask why?" She said her voice climbing a pitch too high. He sighed and rolled his eyes but not even he could come up with a reason. He watched her pick up the hat with mesh trim that had fallen from her head when they entered and readjust it on her head. With out saying anything else she opened his bedroom door her shoulders dipped and slammed the oak door closed. He heard the soft clicking of her high heel; he then imagined her picking the other from the ground and hopping into it. He waited cringing as he heard the front door slam hard enough to shake the walls.

Cocktail parties were always the same. Eat some shrimp, talk some shit then get laid. It's what he had been doing since he had hit puberty. Even with out his parents he found himself going back to his old ways. The only odd thing about this exact experience was his sudden refusal to touch her. She was a beautiful woman; her skin glowed under his touch. But some thing was wrong. Some thing had always been wrong.

Utterly alone and confused he groaned and rolled on his side facing the window lit only by the soft glow of the moon. He felt as if he were an ignorant child again. He knew nothing. Nothing except that when he closed his eyes he only ever saw one person. Eventually his heavy eyelids drifted closed and Harry James Potter was the only thing on his mind.

He sighed loudly cursing his laziness as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He managed to find his shoes and jacket, walking out in to the front room. He hurried off in the direction of Bella and Rae's house.

" Draco?" Came Bella's tired voice as she opened the door.

" I need help," He said rubbing his hands together impatiently.

" With what?" She muttered opening the door wider so he could slip in. " If this is about the second toilet in the bathroom again, I already told y-"

" Telephone," He said closing his eyes for a moment.

" Um, what about it?" She asked through a loud yawn.

" What do you mean what about it? I need to ring some one!" He exclaimed.

" Well why in gods name are you waking me up at this hour- oh god Draco don't tell me you can't dial a phone." She asked in disbelief.

" Normally it just rings." Bella started laughing but the look on Draco's face showed his seriousness. She quickly turned the giggle in to a cough.

" Well come on then…who do you need to call?" She asked waggling a brow. Draco thought for a moment before his soft reply came.

" Larry Lauder."

" Now you're talking" Bella grinned shuffling around a stack of papers now fully alert.

* * *

Harry looked out at his friends miserably sipping his drink. Hermione had her hand firmly on Ron's shoulder as they danced around the floor. Ginny Weasley and her muggle boyfriend swayed next to them. Harry couldn't help but crack a slight smile at the sight of the twins waltzing around stepping on each other's feet- not to mention quite a few other peoples.

" Hey Harry," He turned quickly his eyes still not fully fixed to the dimmed lighting. "Hi…" He managed to say still not positive about who he was talking to.

" I'm really sorry to bother you, I'm sure you have no idea who I am but well…the names Toby," He extended his hand. Harry cautiously accepted the handshake waiting for the man to continue. He had a crisp appearance, dark hair and soft blue eyes.

" We went to school together for two years but I never bothered to introduce myself, I'm Lisa Turpin's brother, she was in your year…" He chuckled lightly. Harry found himself still staring so he quickly turned his attention back to his friends.

" You often come to muggle clubs then?" Harry asked raising a brow.

" Only when I need to get some" Was the reply. Harry laughed uneasily sneaking a look to the man. He watched him pull out a package of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. " Bum one?" Toby asked as he lit up. Harry declined getting a funny look from the pink-faced Hermione on the dance floor.

" I always thought you and Ginny would end up together" Harry heard Toby say as he laughed a little watching Hermione twirl around before returning his gaze to Harry.

" I'm gay," Harry said bluntly as his cheeks filled with color. He looked away slightly embarrassed by his sudden annoyance with the guy.

" Me too" Toby answered smiling slightly. He shook his head and stood up brushing his hands off on the sides of his pants. " It was nice meeting you then, I ought to be off."

Filled with relief Harry was about to happily say his farewells when suddenly he realized what was going on. That's why he had been so angry. But why couldn't he flirt? It wasn't like he had any one…He caught Hermione's eye as she whispered some thing to Ron and he turned to look at them. She winked and giggled before going back to her business. She obviously thought he was hooking up.

Harry looked back up just before Toby walked off and smiled, " You want to get out of here?" He asked nodding to the door. For the first time in two years, Harry would not be going home alone that night.

* * *

Draco froze in front of the house. The lights were off. He took a nervous drag from his cigarette and paced back and fourth a few more times. His eyes scanned the area right before headlights came in to view. He dropped the cigarette to the pavement and ground it with his foot. Shielding his eyes from the blinding light a smiling face that belonged to Harry Potter danced in to his eyes. His eyes darted to the passengers seat and his stomach dropped. The smile on his face instantly diminished as did Harry's.

" Draco w-what're you doing here?" Harry asked as he climbed from the car slamming the door closed behind him. The man accompanying him did not dare remove himself from the car.

" I can see you're busy" He replied keeping his tone deathly even.

" No- Draco wait" Harry started after him as he turned to walk back down the road.

" Get the fuck away from me Potter!" Draco turned his head sharply his voice dripping jealousy. He chose to ignore the confused look stamped on the others face. Realizing he didn't want to hear another word from Harry he quickly took off running. His name was being called but he didn't dare look back.

" There you go! Running away from your fucking problems again!" He heard Harry yell angrily. The corners of his eyes stung as hot tears welled in his eyes. He allowed them to leak down his pale cheeks and drop to the ground his breathing increasing. This would be the first time in two years that he would cry. He felt as if his heart would explode, heat rose in his cheeks.

Reaching his driveway he stood there for a moment his vision a blur. He turned to look at the streetlight then down the empty road. Before he could stop himself his feet moved out from under him and he was running again.

He reached a park eventually and collapsed on a bench trying to recollect himself. The cool breeze made him break into goose bumps as he continued to sob heavily. The pain became over whelming, his body grew numb and eventually he drifted in to a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; The end of this chapter was influenced by a dear dear friend of mine. I shall love her always and forever!**

* * *

**Chapter 5;**

* * *

" Draco," A voice said quickly in to the crisp morning air. When he didn't stir he rolled his eyes and got down in to his face, " Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco sprang from the damp park bench his heart in his throat. He looked around his eyes returning to the pair shielded behind glasses.

" Hi," Harry said staring at him intently.

" H-hi…" Draco replied raising a curious brow.

" Listen, Toby was a guy I just met…" Harry began to explain. He stopped when Draco turned away scowling.

" It doesn't matter H-, you can do what you like" Came his slow reply.

" Don't fool yourself you and I both fucking know that this matters" Harry exclaimed taking a step towards the blonde. " You can't even look at me," He said in disgust unsure about his new voice of confidence.

A wave of anger washed over Harry as Draco stood there. Suddenly he stepped foreword and swung his right fist straight in to Malfoy's jaw.

A loud crack echoed through the empty air. " Fuck!" Draco yelled falling to the ground his hand on his cheek.

Harry towered over him his breathing rough and jagged. They sat there for a long time just staring at one another. Finally Draco looked away, his eyes drowning in the watery tears forming in them.

Draco slowly turned to him and shook his head, " N-no I can look at you…Harry…" The relief of hearing his name caused Harry to shudder.

" You left me here. You left me here to die. How could you?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. He quickly swallowed the threatening tears and waited for a reply.

" Not to die- to move on! To find some one good to you! I had to save my parents lives Harry, do you understand that?" He instantly shut up realizing his fault.

" No I don't understand that Malfoy, in case you forgot…I HAVE NONE!" Harry yelled.

" No no- don't you dare fucking call me that, I'm sorry okay? I made a mistake- I'm afraid alright?" Draco said calmly.

" I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT! MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY!" Harry continued to scream," YOU ALWAYS MAKE MISTAKES! YOU'RE SCARED? I'M FUCKING TERRIFIED!" His breath came out jagged as he tried to quiet down.

" I'm sorry," Draco whispered quietly after several minutes of painful silence. And then Harry began to cry. He cried harder than he had ever cried in his entire life. His shoulders shook large salty water droplets soaked and ran down his cheeks.

" I'm sorry," He repeated and turned beginning to walk away.

" NO!" He heard Harry call out anger flooded his words. " YOU ARE NOT FUCKING LEAVING ME AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU WALK AWAY! I WILL NOT FEEL LIKE THIS ANYMORE! I am not going to sit here and let my world my everything- the thing I've yearned for just leave again!" He was helplessly thrashing about on the ground his desperate attempts to stop Draco seemed useless.

Draco quickly strode back over to Harry and knelt beside him. " Shh…" He nervously reached a shaking hand to the others back. The touch instantly soothed the crying Gryffindor, warmed his skin. Harry clamored into Draco's arms still sobbing softly muttering something along the lines of 'I can breathe again' over and over again.

" Why does something always have to be in the way?" Harry whispered in to Draco's ear his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

" The happiness wouldn't be so great if we didn't have to suffer for it," He whispered his reply back, his lips grazing Harry's cheek.

" Please don't leave me again…I'm so afraid to be alone Draco…"

" I won't baby, I won't" Draco replied tightening his hold on his lover tears starting in his own eyes.

" I never want to wake up and wonder where you are again, I never want to be with out you. I'm so scared, please don't hurt me," He continued.

" I'm making a promise. I'm not going anywhere without you. I can't be another second without you." He whispered into the Gryffindors matted hair. Then Harry was crying all over again. This time Draco stopped him by forcing his cherry red lips to Harry's in their passionate long-awaited kiss.

* * *

" Come on," Harry said in to his lovers ear pulling him through the door to his one bedroom flat. Draco barely had time to examine the place before he was tackled to the ground.

Harry's tongue darted in to his mouth almost instantly. " I want you to fuck me Draco," He said quietly in between careful butterfly kisses down his sharp jaw line. Draco shuddered at the contact realizing how much he really had missed this.

" Now Mr. Potter," Draco smirked swiftly pinning the Gryffindor to the wall planting a rough kiss to his swollen lips. " Patience is key," His smirk grew as Harry groaned inwardly. Draco carefully straddled him, which then resulted in their erections touching briefly, Harry's growing arousal quite visible even with his jeans on.

" Dominant bastard," Harry mumbled as their lips touched again.

" You know you like it," Draco replied his hot breath hitting the small patch of skin behind Harry's ear.

" Damn." Harry replied with a grin as Draco's hands ghosted down his chest and rested on his belt buckle. Impatiently he jerked his hips foreword at that moment he wanted to touch Draco everywhere. And be touched in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;; this one goes out to my loyal fans. luff luff you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6;**

* * *

"Harry—we aren't even out of the cab yet" Draco sniggered pushing his boyfriends lingering hand away from his crotch. He couldn't allow Harry to know how much the feeling of his mere presence turned him on. The driver glanced behind the seat carefully, a disgusted look on his face.

It was a few weeks past since when the two had reunited. Draco had been accepted to work at the beauty salon and Harry was supposed to move in with Draco in a few months. Outside the rain was pouring heavily. Harry and Draco had just returned from another famous dinner with their friends. Slightly tipsy and rather horny they stumbled from the taxi in a rush.

Draco grinned and tackled Harry in to the wet grass, his muscular body sliding against Harry's with ease. He felt as if all the blood in his body had gone straight to his cock. He placed a tender kiss to his mouth then pulled away his eyes intently on Harry's.

"I love you," Harry whispered, the small amount of yellow-orange light from the street light lit up his face perfectly.

"I love you too" Draco replied almost completely soaked to the bone. He brought his lips back to Harry's, their tongues beginning the familiar battle for dominance. Draco slowly moved his large hand up Harry's shirt, his hands roaming his chest in a sliding motion. Harry moaned out his whimper covered by Draco's hot pulsating mouth.

"Maybe we should go inside" Harry groaned out as his lovers lips found the sensitive spot on his neck and suckled it lightly.

"This is far too kinky" Draco hissed back planting gentle butterfly kisses down his neck. Without warning he aligned his body with Harry's and slowly began to grind their hips together. This caused Harry to grow stiffer than before. He groaned inwardly as Draco went down on him again.

"Shit-Draco…you have to fuck me…" Harry pleaded after their hips met for a fourth time.

Without and objections Draco stood up pulling Harry towards his house. The couple didn't make it in to the door before Draco had Harry pinned against the side of his house, their tongues frantically searching each other's mouths.

"I am going to cum right now—I'm dead serious" Harry said as he pulled away breathlessly.

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He found his belt buckle and undid it, unzipping his pants and pulling his boxers lower around his hips just far enough for his cock to escape. He turned back to find Harry's naked ass to him, his palms pressed to the siding, his head hung between his arms.

"Ready?" He said lining himself up with Harry's hole, cautiously. Harry grunted as he pushed himself in. The two had been making love so often the lack of lube was barely noticeable.

"Draco just do it" Harry hissed. Draco was being too vigilant again—he wanted to erupt in the well-known feeling. Draco growled at his impatient partner and slowly began to pound in to his tight hole. He felt Harry's muscles contracting around him. He thrust himself deeper causing Harry to bend over top of the soaking bushes.

Draco could feel his oncoming orgasm as he fucked Harry forcefully against the shrubs. The rain still came down as Draco's hand met Harry's throbbing member. He began to jerk Harry off in time with the action of his hips. As Draco pinched the head of Harry's cock skillfully he found his prostate. He began to stroke against the spot over and over again. Harry soon became a moaning, sweaty mess.

Draco came inside his lover, Harry on the poor bent in bushes. They both collapsed in the mud, panting heavily trying to come down from their high.


End file.
